Skabb?
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Skabb get's a letter and goes to war to help his people Tinkor feels upset that we won't see his "Brother" ever again
1. Skabb where you goin?

Skabb?

A/N This will be about Skabb and Tink I'll be going to do one for Gildar and Kook aswell and this will be sad =,'(

It was a cold snowy day down at Splattville down at the castle there were 9 defenders, always like family some had a special loyal friendship bond for example,Thorne and Shaiden the Splatalot siblings bro and sis, ballista,Croc and Knighriss love having a chat with Shaiden since her ninja skills can be useful to spy and get gossip, Kook and Gildar, they can always annoy the other defenders without a fail and finally Skabb and Tinkor, despite them not being related they have a supreme brotherly bond and were inseparable just like Kook and Gildar. But one small event caused Skabb and Tink's bond to shatter into glass and that was...war.

"Skabb you not leave Tinky ever?" Tinkor asked, cuddling Skabb.

"No little bro I'll help ya become big and strong like Skabb." Skabb said scooping the cyborg up.

"Skabb you big meanie put me down." Tink said, playfully.

"Nope." The Barbarian said,nooging Tink.

"Skaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabb." Tink whined.

"Skabb is sorry." Skabb said, trying to fix the cyborg's hair.

"Skabb when did we first meet each other?" Tink asked.

"At pre-school don't you remember?" The barbarian asked.

Tink just nodded.

"I didn't go to kinder garden till Skabb was 7 due to bad attitude." Skabb said

(Flash back)

"And make sure he smashes something." Mrs Tonelli said before leaving.

It was Skabb's first day at pre-School he was 5 years old. "Skabb smash." The little Aussie barbarian said.

(5min later)

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A small group of kids cried.

The teachers Mr and Mrs Rome ran up to the scene. "What's wrong?" Mr Rome asked.

"He keep fwitghing us." A boy wailed.

"He is new so I'll tell him the rules." Mrs Rome said,picking up Skabb.

"Skabb you don't scare people it's wrong and someone could get hurt. Right you will be getting 10min in the naughty play pen." Mrs Rome said firmly.

The Barbarian pouted cutely, as he was put in the pen.

10min later Skabb was let out "Skabb is lonely." he sniffed.

Suddenly the barbarian heard burping,snorting and grunting. Skabb turned around only to find an adorable cyborg lied down on the carpeted floor wriggling and squirming.

Skabb cautiously walked up to the cyborg. "Hewlo." Skabb said.

"pppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttt." the cyborg said.

"I Skabb." The barbarian said.

"I Tinkor I fink of fings." Tinkor said,trying to talk.

Even though Tinkor couldn't speak well Skabb could understand him.

"Want to be pal?" Skabb asked.

Tink nodded and hugged Skabb "Bwova." Tiny Tink said.

(End of flash back)

"Skabb there is a letter for you." Knightriss said, handing the letter over.

Skabb read the letter and frowned '_Looks like another battle and the need me (sigh) should have I signed up for being backup?' _Skabb thought._  
_

Skabb told eveydefender except Tink. "Skabb we will miss you old chap." The knight said. The other 7 nodded.

Skabb was about to leave when... "Skabb where you goin'?" The inventor asked.

"Hey brother Skabb has to leave I can't take ya sorry." Skabb said tying not to cry.

Tink started sobbing lightly "Why do you have to go Skabb?" Tink asked.

"I promise I'll be back soon soon." The barbarian said, wiping his "Brother's" tears away.

"Skabb?" Tink asked,still sobbing.

"Yea?" Skabb said feeling guilty.

"How long will you be...gone?" The inventor bawled.

"I'll be try to be back in two weeks." Skabb said feeling an icicle form in hes chest and heart.

Tink and Skabb shared one last brotherly hug then Skabb closed the door.

The inventor sat on the cold stone floor and buried his face in his knees.

Shaiden was looking at Tink from a another room "Oh Skabb he misses you already." Shaiden muttered.

A/N A song called "Hey bother" inspired me I do not own the song i've seen the clip and it was sad =(


	2. the battle

Skabb?

A/N This will be in the war zone so will the next 2 chapters

Chaos, screams of the dead filled the air Skabb was at the barbarian camp wondering if this was right. Skabb started stirring in his head he hears Tink's heartbroken voice 'Skabb?, Big brother, I wish you'd take me under your wing.' The Aussie barbarian was snapped out of his thoughts "Skabb you OK?" Smasher basher asked.

"What if I lose it all?" Skabb asked sobbing.

"Skabb why you crying?" Basher asked.

"Skabb had to leave his little bro I shouldn't have singed up and I'll be here until this battle ends. Skabb might stay here for years" Skabb's heart was shattered into millions of peace's.

"Well you could have taken him." Violent the leader of the battle said entering the tent.

"He is only 10-years-old." Skabb said.

"So we are looking for young people to join." Violent said.

"I'm not fully experienced neither is Tinkor. You can't let the inexperienced join the enemy might have better fighters you need to think carefully who is right fro the job." Skabb said walking out ready to fight the Normans.

"He is right Violent." Smasher said leaving the tent.

"Well played Skabb,well played." Violent whispered.

(on the battle field)

Screams of the dead wanting to be avenged, The poisons gasses hissed at the enemy,cannons roaring out in triumph.

"Ah the smell of inexperienced barbarians getting killed it's so freshening." The leader of the Normans camp named Cloud nine said.

Clouds crew felt horrible about going to war they thought barbarians were nice one they got to know them. "Cloud, why? fight I though you liked harmony." his right hand man candle light said.

"Look they have been pillaging and plundering our home so we want pay back!" Cloud Yelled.

Skabb didn't move he was thinking of Tinkor his only little bro he had ever had. '_What can Skabb do? I shouldn't have done this' _The barbarian's conscience was getting to him.

The enemy had twice as more kills (one quarter of Barbaria was dead). the Barbarians only killed one eighth of the Norman (Battle street in England) population.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A barbarian cried out in agony before dying.

"Shot by a cannon ball." Skabb whispered.


	3. Skabb dead?

Skabb?

(3years later)

The battle was still going on The barbarians had an advantage they managed to thieve the enemy's weapons when the 10 guards on duty fell asleep.

Cloud nine killed his guards "LET THIS BE A LESSON IF ANYONE IS LAZY!" Nine roared powerfully then nodded to his right hand man.

The right hand man used bow and arrows to kill the tied up guards. Skabb peeped over their trench then ran back to his camp like lightning.

"Cloud killed his own men." the barbarian said.

One barbarian vomited after hearing what Skabb shouted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"! The leader shouted.

"Skabb who is your little bro?" Mean Brash asked.

"Terry Tinkor Jr." Skabb huffed with pride.

"Ah that cyborg dude, you are not related to him."Pow Death laughed.

"So what if Skabb is not related to Tinkor he looks up to me there is noting wrong with being friends just because they are a different race or where they are from. We are all equal but in some places they are not. Skabb would live in a place that has nice people." The barbarian said with words the other barbarians never said.

"Wow Skabb you are dictionary." Brash said.

"We can't talk go to war zone!" The leader hollered.

(out side on the war zone)

When the barbarians killed their opponents they cut them open and ripped the hart out.

Skabb was keeping an eye on the cannons if the Normans got close Skabb would either shout at the top of his lungs or bash them to death or both.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Skabb shouted toughly, killing the enemy.

Suddenly...(BOOM).

"I think Skabb is dead VILONT!" Basher yelled.

"Oh my..." The leader Said.

A barbarian dropped to his knees, put their fists in the steel clouded sky and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. The black hooded man and sorrow

Skabb?

"HA" A voice that that caused the barbarians to: Growl, mutter, scream, shout etc.

"CLOUD NINE YOU ARE AN OUTLAW YOU!" Basher retorted.

"Me an outlaw what do you mean?" Cloud asked.

"We thought you big brother hell thirteen was supposed to lead this not you." Violent said confused.

"That still doesn't mean why I'm an "Outlaw" though." Cloud huffed.

" 'Cause if I'm correct your people go by the name they are given." A barbarian called Bring It explained.

"Huh?" Everyone said confused.

"For example um...what's your name?" Bring asked pointing to one of the enemy.

"I'm Brave Peaceful." He said, bowing down.

"What do you do?" Bring It asked.

"Well I know for a fact I don't belong in a war zone...I help others from far and wide." Brave said, doing a pose.

"We don't fight ether." Some triplets said.

"What do ya do?" Violent asked.

"We are Gold, Rich and wealthy we help the poor, homeless and hungry." Rich said, sticking his nose in the air.

After everyone was asked they knew they a good purpose, Cloud Nine started to cry "WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SORRY I THOGHT IF I...I W-W-W-WAS MORE LIKE MY BIG B-B-B-BROTHER I-I-I-I WOULD BE LIKED I FEEL DUMB I WAS FIGHING FOR POWER!"

Suddenly a black hooded man stood on top of a turret "You're making your self look like a pathetic low life Cloud Michele Nine." The hooded man said with hint of bitter crudeness in his voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bring It asked.

"My name I'm not telling I'm gonna head to Splatville and see to that Cyborg person." He said then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Right everyone we need to quickly let SplatNews know about this and tell the Splatalot defenders that Skabb is dead." Gold said.

"But what will that Cyborg dude say? How will he react?" Brave asked.

"Look we need to act fast. Rich and Wealthy got to Splatville and tell a local that a black hooded man is at large." Gold said, "And I'll make a letter informing the other defenders about Skabb."

Rich and Wealthy darted to Splatville without hesitating. When Gold finished the letter he put it in the nearest post box with was 4miles away.

"We will use Skabb's radio and listen when it's 6:40 that's when they give out warnings or we cold listen to it now." Cloud Nine said, finding RadioSplat.

5min later he found it. "Right we have one hour and five min's." Brave said, "So let's dance to some tunes." After 4 songs were done the triplets arrived at the same time.

"Awwww we are missing out on the dance." All 3 of them said.

"Join in." Violent yelled gesturing them down.

(40 min later)

"And now for the news." the radio said.


	5. is this the end of Terry Tinkor Jr?

Skabb?

(At Splatalot)

The defenders got the letter "What it say?" Tinkor asked sniffling he had found it hard to anything without Skabb.

Shaiden cleared her throat and read the letter aloud "Dear the Splatalot defenders I'm sorry to say that... well Skabb got shot by a cannon...We are sorry about this now you are one defender down you might as well get a replacement we tried to recover him but it was too late yours mournfully Gold. PS Watch the news."

The defenders ran into the main room and turned on the TV. "And this just in a black hooded man is roaming round Splatville so please be carful when your out and about, make sure before you go to be keep all window and doors locked. If you see him turn him in to the Splatville guardsmen. Back to the studio." The reporter said.

Kook switched the TV off then left the room so did the others but Thorne and Tinkor stayed in the room. The alchemist put a hand on the inventor's robotic shoulder "(Gulp) Thorny?" Tink asked feeling scared.

"Don't worry little man he'll have to get past us first or he might figure how to get past our defence and maybe get you first." Thorne teased.

"L-L-Leave me alone Thorny Tnky isn't scared." The inventor shivered, trying to hide the fact he wasn't feeling 100% safe without Skabb.

"Ha ha ha look little man how about I put a Thorn in your side." Thorne said getting his mace out.

"HELP!" Tink cried.

Shaiden quickly rushed in the main room and punched her brother "Stop pestering Tink just 'Cause he is younger that doesn't mean you can make fun of him." The ninja said hugging Tink who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"You need a better sense of humour Thorny." Tink sobbed.

Shaiden rubbed Tink's back to calm him down but he kept squirming.

5 min later Tink's sobbing were reduced to sniffles " Bit...Better." Tink said.

"TEA TIME!" Ballista shouted.

The inventor instantly cheered up and ran to the dining hall. "I'll never understand him." Thorne said.

"He is only thirteen Thorne you didn't understand him three years ago." Shaiden said.

After everydefender ate Tink was still worried. "(Sniffs) I miss Skabb" The inventor said miserably.

Ballista and Gildar hugged Tink.

"Don't rub his back he'll end up squirming." Shaiden mouthed to the huntress and Viking.

Tink hugged them back the other defenders cuddled Tink too.

"It's OK Tink we know how much you liked Skabb" Kook said.

The inventor knew that Kook was wrong Tink didn't like Skabb he loved him as his 'older brother'.

(5 hours later)

The evil eight went to bed Gildar had locked the windows but forgot the door.

"Good night everydefender." Ballista said.

"Good night." The others replied.

Tink was in Skabb's bed he felt more safe and secure.

(30min later)

The hooded man opened the castle door and tip-toed up the stairs he went to Skabb's bed room and opened the door. "Grrr!" The man growled,walking towards the vulnerable inventor.

Tink slowly woke up from the growling "Huh?" Tink said feeling groggy, getting up from the bed.

"Tinkor." The man said darkly.

"Ugh (Gulp) er...um blagh." Tink slowly turned around only to find the black hooded man. Tink scrunched up his PJ top then yelled "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!"


	6. The hooded man is reviled

Skabb?

A/N LAST CHAPTER RATE AND REVIEW

The 7 defender rushed to Skabb's bedroom there stood a terrified Terry Tinkor Jr in a corner and the hooded man.

"STAND AND DELIVER!" Knighriss roared.

"You are under arrest now show your self then we can take you to the guardsmen!" The female defenders said.

The man removed the hood...Tinkor couldn't believe it "SKABB!" Tink shouted with joy.

"Yep it's me Skabb." The 18 year old barbarian said smiling.

Tinkor jumped on to Skabb "Oof!" Skabb said.

"Skabb I thought you dead." Tink sobbed.

"They got the wrong barbarian Tink I'm sorry it feels like Skabb has abandon ya." Skabb said, sitting up then cuddled the inventor.

"I love you big bro." Tink said, bawled

"I love you too little bro." Skabb cooed.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." The other defenders said wiping some tears from their eyes.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh it's OK Tink Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'll never leave ya ever I'll keep my promise Skabb will make ya strong." Skabb said whilst cradling Tink.

It took a long time before Tinkor stopped crying his emerald green eyes out. The other defenders left Skabb's room when the inventor was calmed down.

"Do ya wanna sleep in my bed squirt?" Skabb asked.

"Yesh but where will you sleep Skabb?" Tink asked.

"On the floor barbarians sleep on the floor all the time but Skabb prefers beds." Skabb explained.

"Um Skabb are you too old for Pj's that have little Dino's on?" Tink asked.

Skabb put Tink into bed then laughed "Oh Tink you are funny." Skabb said, getting into the make shift bed on the floor.

"Skabb?" The inventor sniffed.

"Yea." The barbarian said.

"Tell me a story please." Tink said.

"OK." Skabb said, "It happened when you were five and you wanted me to take you under my wing.

(Flash back 8 years ago)

It was a Sunday morning. A dummy that could fight back was placed in front of Tinkor hid Dad put it there but Terry Sr was feeling unsure.

"Tinky will destroy fing my big bwova will fink I cool." Tinkor said.

The inventor tried to fight the dumm but had no luck. Skabb was passing the training then suddenly..."WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tinkor cried.

Skabb ran down stairs to get Chloe and Terry Tinkor they ran up stairs the barbarian followed.

Terry opened the training room door and destroyed the dummy. Tinkor was in a corner crying.

"Terry Tinkor Jr I'm not cross OK." Terry said soothingly.

"Yes you are." Tinkor said facing the corner.

"Son if me and Daddy we are never angry at you your a good lad. You can just be misguided." Chloe said, ruffling he little inventor's hair.

Tinkor didn't want to look at Skabb he was worried Skabb might hurt him.

"Can Skabb have a small talk with Tinkor?" The barbarian asked in 3rd person.

Terry and Chloe nodded and left the room.

"Tinkor look at me." Skabb said in a calm tone.

"No." Tink said.

"Skabb is not cross he just want's to know what happened that's all." Skabb said.

"I'm so so so so sorry Skabb I just wanted you to see how strong Tinky is so you would teach me everything you know and take me under you wing." Tinkor said looking at Skabb with teary eyes.

"Skabb thought I was strong but Skabb wasn't so he asked Scar to train me and now Skabb is strong. And you want me to take you under my wing huh?" Skabb asked.

Tinkor nodded happily.

"OK c'om here sport." Skabb said hugging Tink

(Endo of flash backo)

"(Yawn) Good night Skabb." Tinkor said, snoring.

"Good night Tink." Skabb said. He was happy that he one bro who is different to his other bros "(Sigh) your the only little bro who I think is the best." Skab whispered then fell asleep.


End file.
